The Transition from Childhood into Adulthood among PSID Children, 2017 and 2019 In this project, we will continue and expand the collection and distribution of data on young adults in families participating in the Panel Study of Income Dynamics (PSID). PSID is a longitudinal survey of a nationally-representative sample of U.S. families that began in 1968. It has collected data on the same families and their descendants for 39 waves over 47 years (as of 2015). In the 1990s, PSID began collecting rich and detailed data on children born into these families and, starting in the mid-2000s, has closely followed these children's transition into adulthood through the PSID Transition into Adulthood Supplement (TAS). Young adults in PSID families become members of the Core PSID themselves and receive the full interview when they form their own economically-independent households?and are followed by the study for the rest of their lives. In Research Project 1, we will collect two waves of the PSID Transition into Adulthood Supplement (TAS) in 2017 and 2019. We will undertake a major expansion of the TAS study sample and will substantially revise the TAS questionnaire, adding new and revised content on topics such as childhood health, fertility-related behavior and pregnancy intentions, and computer skills. Interviews will be undertaken with approximately 3,273 young adults in 2017 and 3,378 in 2019. A major portion of the sample will comprise of young adults who previously participated the original Child Development Supplement (CDS), which began collecting detailed and extensive data on children in PSID families in 1997 on a cohort of approximately 3,600 children aged 0?12 years, or in the new PSID Child Development Supplement (CDS-2014), which is collecting information on all children in PSID families who were born after the launch of the original CDS in 1997. Many of the respondents from the original CDS cohort will have participated in one or more prior waves of TAS, and this study will allow us to continue tracing their transition into adulthood. The specific aims of this Research Project are to collect approximately 70 minutes of information in 2017 and 2019 from all PSID youth aged 18?28 years and to document and distribute these data through the publicly available and free PSID Online Data Center and promote the use of the combined CDS-TAS data archive. These data are vital for our understanding of the contemporary transition from adolescence into adulthood in the U.S. within its intergenerational family context. By augmenting the panel information in the CDS and Core PSID, this project will provide a rich CDS-TAS-PSID panel of children from birth and preschool through primary and secondary school and then through entry into the world of work or of higher education in conjunction with early family formation. Although a full and detailed panel from birth to young adulthood is valuable in its own right, the information on these children will grow further as they continue in the Core PSID through their full life course.